


Home Team

by Pouler (poulerslashes)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya comes home from a long trip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Team

Nishinoya’s flight came in at three in the morning, and Asahi was there to meet him at the airport all the same.

Flustered by the gesture and exhausted from travel, Noya’s momentary frustration spilled over his elation at seeing Asahi. “I told you not to worry about it!” he said sharply, then winced at himself. Of course his first in-person words to Asahi in two weeks would be a rebuke.

But Asahi didn’t seem to mind. “I couldn’t wait,” Asahi said. “I couldn’t sleep anyway, and I wanted to see you as soon as possible.” He looked exactly as Noya knew he would, slightly rumpled with his hair tied loosely back, in desperate need of a shave, but his eyes were bright and excited. He looked tired and bashful, and Noya’s discomfiture was overwhelmed by affection.

"Come here," Nishinoya said, holding out his arms. It didn’t matter to him that they were still in the airport, that even at this ungodly hour there were other people around. "Come here before I tackle you," he said, and Asahi obeyed. He crossed the remaining distance between them in one step, and wrapped Nishinoya up eagerly.

Asahi smelled like home, like their brand of fabric softener, like the bedspread on Saturday mornings and dinners at the kitchen table. Nishinoya dug his fingers into Asahi’s warm sweater, pressed his face into the cabled knit and fought back an onslaught of relief so strong it almost brought him to tears. “I’m home,” he said.

Asahi held him tightly, the action practiced and familiar. “Welcome home,” he replied.

They got back to their apartment a little less than an hour later, and Noya’s first instinct as soon as the door was closed behind them was to drop his bag on the floor and climb Asahi like a tree.

Asahi laughed and staggered under his weight. “Aren’t you tired?” he asked in between Nishinoya’s ardent kisses. “Or hungry?”

"I am both those things," Noya returned. "But I have my priorities."

 Afterward, they curled together drowsily on the couch, with Asahi on his back and Nishinoya sprawled across him like a cat. Asahi traced light circles over Nishinoya’s bare back, kissed his temple softly. Noya dozed, though he tried not to. He floated there, half-dreaming he was still on the plane.

"Do you want to come play with the neighborhood team tomorrow?" Asahi asked him.

"Hmm?" Noya said.

"I told them you were coming home today, and they said to bring you to the next practice."

Nishinoya roused himself a little more. He lifted his head, propped his chin on his hand on Asahi’s chest so he could look at him properly. It was still dark, but Asahi had left the hallway light on for them to come home to; it spilled enough of a glow into the living room that Noya could see Asahi’s eyes glittering at him faintly. “Are you sure you want me to come play with you guys?”

"Why wouldn’t I?"

"I don’t know, I just…" Noya leaned his head back on Asahi’s chest, and Asahi curled a hand into his hair. "Since I’m not on your team…"

Asahi’s hand stilled against his back. “Yuu,” he said softly, “you’re always on my team.”

Noya felt himself flush. Eight years together and he still felt overwhelmed and bewildered that Asahi loved him. “I’m too tired to handle you saying such embarrassing things,” he said with his hot face smushed against Asahi’s skin.

"Sorry," Asahi said, but Nishinoya could hear the smile in his voice and knew he wasn’t really sorry at all. "Anyway," Asahi continued, "they all won’t shut up about getting to play a few games with a pro."

Noya snorted into Asahi’s chest. “We’re fifth in the league right now.”

"You’re still incredible."  
  
” _Asahi-saaaan_ ,” Noya whined.

"Sorry!" Asahi said again and rubbed his head encouragingly. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"In a little while," Nishinoya said. "I’d rather not move right now."  
  
"Okay." There was an afghan over the back of the couch, and Asahi pulled this over both of them.

"Do you have to work today?" Nishinoya mumbled sleepily as the blanket settled against his back.

"No," Asahi reassured him.

"Good," Noya said. He had about a hundred things planned for the day. But for now, it was fine to just lie there together – there was still time for him to have this moment, muted and intimate as it was, his shy boyfriend happy and safe underneath him, surrounded by the ambiance of home.


End file.
